


Seattle FurCon

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Convention, F/F, First Time, Furries, Furry, M/M, Not as much emphasis on furries as you think, everyone is adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Sean is a VIP artist at Seattle FurCon. Finn is a fan.





	Seattle FurCon

“So, I got invited as a VIP artist for Seattle FurCon.” Sean said casually over dinner, before taking another bite of spaghetti.

He, Daniel, and their father made it a ritual for them to have dinner together once a week since Daniel started at the University of Washington and they hadn’t missed a week yet.

“You’re STILL doing furry art, Sean?” Daniel teased. “Nerd.”

“Hey, be nice. That’s great, Sean! VIP, huh?” Esteban a proud smile stretched ear to ear. He didn’t...fully get what his son did for work. He knew more about it than his eldest probably realized, but he wasn’t going to embarrass Sean but prying too much, especially after he Googled ‘Furry Art’ with the safe search off. So, he played the ignorant, but proud dad when it came to his son’s career choices.

“Yeah, I, uh, haven’t accepted the invite yet, but if I did...I could sell prints and comics at the convention, get my own Q&A. And have my site listed on the programs and...stuff. Oh, and even though it’s not that long of a drive, I would get a royal suite in the convention hotel.” Sean finished, poking at a basil leaf.

“Sounds like a pretty sweet deal...and would get you some exposure...”

“Yeah.” Sean answered nervously.

“Dad’s asking why you haven’t accepted the invite.” Daniel rolled his eyes, taking a swig of water.

Esteban gave his oldest an expectant look, Sean shrinking into his seat for a moment, finding any number of excuses.

“Well, my car isn’t big enough to carry...”

“You can borrow one of my vans.”

“I need two people to help out during the convention. Lyla said she would, but...I would need someone to help with the cashing out and carrying stuff.”

“Daniel?”

Daniel sighed dramatically, already knowing what the question would be. “Fine, I’m on Spring Break, anyways. You’re lucky I’m 6’2 and a business student.” The ever humble Daniel never failed to rub it in his older brother’s face that he stopped growing at 16...5’7 was a respectable height. It was!

“Well, it’s just that...I’ve never actually shown my face to my clients.” Sean admitted. “This would change that...they’d know what I look like and who I am...I haven’t even been formally part of the furry community for long and...”

“Sean.” Daniel said, shooting his brother a look. “Do you EVER plan on not working for yourself? On getting an office job?”

“Nah, Mr. Corporate Puppet, not everyone’s a sell out like you.” Sean teased back.

“Well, then who cares if you show your face? What, are you gonna fire yourself? You’re like...25, and they’re inviting you to this huge event where you’d make money AND make a name for yourself. So, just...do it!”

Well, when Daniel put it that way, it seemed to simple. “Yeah...you’re right, I think I will.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“C’mon GrayWolfMaster69, let’s hit the road!” Lyla shouted from the front seat as the brothers loaded in the last bin of wire framing for displaying Sean’s prints.

“Please, please stop calling him that.” Daniel groaned, as the brothers slammed the back of the van shut.

“You better get used to it, enano, that’s all these people at the convention have known me as for the past 4 years.” Sean smiled a little to himself as he started up the van. He decided he wouldn’t hide behind internet anonymity once the convention started. Part of him still doubted his craft, still thought back to the days where he hid his sketchbooks between textbooks and scribbled drawings while sitting in bathroom stalls for fear of being mocked or ridiculed for it.

But no more. He was good at his craft and he loved sharing it with the world. He just hoped that sharing a bit of himself would be okay, too.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

It didn’t take long for Lyla, Sean, and Daniel to set up his booth at the convention. It looked super professional, the banner with his shop name and websites, prints tastefully shown off and pinned to his grids, a stack of business cards, comics, and more adorned Sean’s table.

“This looks so...awesome!” Lyla nabbed Sean’s phone. “Give me a big ol’ smile, wolf boy!” Sean looked up from where he sat behind the table. He felt a little awkward with his hands just sitting there, so he held up a small square print of one of his bestselling pieces with a shy smile.

Lyla handed back his phone, to which Sean hesitated. He had the photo queued up on his work Instagram, but was unsure. He couldn’t get cold feet, yet here he was. “I...can’t think of a caption.”

“Oh, jeez, do I have to do EVERYTHING?” Lyla snorted, grabbing the phone back and typing out a message to accompany the picture before posting it and handing it back.

“H-Hey!” Sean flustered, as he pulled up his page. “’Come visit the REAL GrayWolfMaster69 at booth C6! #SeattleFurCon.’” There were a few dog and paw print emojis, too. So, that was it...no more hiding behind an anthro wolf...Sean’s face was now officially attributed to his artwork. He fixed Lyla with a glare, though. “I could have come up with that caption.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t...OH! Sweet, Daniel’s back with breakfast!” The trio began to bite down on the breakfast sandwiches and inhale coffee as they prepped for their big day. Sean’s Q&A wasn’t until tomorrow, so today was just going to be autographs and print sales.

The con would be opening up in less than 15 minutes. Sean was nervous, but the good kind of nervous, with excited bubbles filling the pit of his stomach, the anticipation making him smile a bit to himself.

“Dude, your picture is blowing up...” Daniel smirked. “...people apparently like that ugly mug of yours.”

“W-What?” He was too nervous to look himself. “What are they saying?”

“’Holy shit. Holy shit.’ ‘OMFG.’ 10 exclamation points in a row. ‘Yiff me wolf daddy’.” Daniel snorted, still cackling even after his older brother punched him in the ribs.

“Okay, okay, I’ve heard enough! Look sharp, doors open soon.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Sean was exhausted, but in a good, well-earned kind of way. They had done awesome considering it was just the first day of a three-day long convention. He had never taken so many selfies with other people, his wrist was aching from autographs. The artist alley would be closing in about an hour and he was debating between getting room service or ordering Chinese when a thick, southern accent boomed from several feet away.

 “Holy shit, he IS here!” A woman with purple dreadlocks and bangs nearly collided with the table as she dragged someone in a full fursuit. Sean’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion...holy shit, they cosplayed Cass the Cat and Zeek the Hound! He would recognize that purple get up anywhere – the pink and white calico ears a dead giveaway, too. And the full fursuit was insane, painstakingly made with the leather jacket, boots, and patches all detailed perfectly.

There were characters from some of Sean’s older comics, when he first started his patreon and before he took mature commissions. “Whoa...those are some pretty awesome cosplays.”

“Thanks! I’m, uh, Cassidy!” She smirked. “So course, I had to be Cass the Cat. This here is Finn!” She tugged the arm of the fursuited person. “I’m sure he’s a bit star struck...”

“Aw, c’mon, let me speak.” Zeek...Finn...finally managed, giving Cassidy a bit of a nudge. “Although, I am a bit nervous...that picture you posted really didn’t do you justice, sweetie.”

“U-Um...” Sean flustered a bit. Some people who had commented on how young he was, that they were surprised. But they hadn’t been so...forward, like this. “Thanks...”

“Sean.” Daniel said firmly. “He’s bothering you?”

“No, Daniel, we...we’re just talking.” Sean reassured his younger brother. “It’s okay.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you sic yer guard dog on me.” Finn in the fursuit laughed. “Just a bit of...harmless teasing, sweetie. But seriously, Cass and I are huge, huge fans...your art is so damn good. And your comics, too...I loved the Brothers Wolf Journey with the telekinetic little brother? Man, Stephen King and Carrie have nothing on you!”

“Thanks. Really...it...i-it means a lot to me. Can I sign something for you?” Sean grinned as Finn produced a copy of ‘The Odd Adventures of Cass & Zeek’.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Sean couldn’t get the thought of Finn’s voice out of his head. The way he spoke, with such confidence, so calmly and sweetly to Sean. People had spoken admiration for his artwork before, and it always made him feel a level of unworthy and flustered, overwhelmed at times. But this Finn guy...referencing more of his obscure works, connecting intimately with his stories and the feelings he shared in them. They had ended up talking well until the time they were supposed to take the booth down. It was like he was appreciating Sean as much as his artwork.

Or maybe he was just lonely and seeing more there than reality. He took another bite of his lo mein, lost in thought as he sat on the hotel bed, Daniel and Lyla laughing at some awful b-rate comedy.

“You doing okay there?” Lyla laid a supportive hand on Sean’s shoulder. “I know it’s been a long day and...you met a lot of cool people. Some not so cool, but...Daniel makes a pretty good bouncer!”

“I’m fine, just...thinking.”

“Was it that guy in the fursuit?”

“There were at least 30 guys in a fursuit at any given time.”

“The one dressed up as...what was his name...Zeek? Your character, Sean. Odds are he bought a ticket to your panel, too. Want me to tell con security?” As much as Daniel teased his older brother, he had grown very protective of him over the years, becoming more aware of the bullying or teasing he had to endure because of his sexuality, hobbies, and career. And was all too familiar with the racial biases himself.

“No, it’s okay...I, um, kind of liked talking to him.” Sean admitted, running a hand through his unruly hair.

“Oooh, really?” Lyla smirked.

“I’m going to ignore what Lyla’s trying to insinuate....but if shit gets weird, tell me and we’ll deal with it.”

Sean chuckled a bit, laying back on the plush hotel bed. “We’re at a furry convention where I’m a VIP...we’re definitely past weird.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“Um, I have a lot of inspirations and influences, but I think as an artist you never really stop being inspired. You develop your own style and way of doing things. But, you never stop learning or appreciating others’ work.” Sean breathed out smoothly. It wasn’t nearly as intimidating doing a Q&A by himself as he thought.

The room had a capacity of 50 and 45 had shown up, asking any array of questions about his art, about his future plans for commissions and work, his inspirations, why he was anonymous for so long (that was a bit difficult to answer), and his opinions on tv shows and other parts of pop culture. Honestly, he expected worse given his Q&A was 18+, but people kept it surprisingly clean.

“Thank you for the question.” He said with a small smile.

“We have time for a couple more.” One of the convention staff members announced and Sean was a bit relieved. He enjoyed and was grateful for the support, but he preferred the one-on-one conversation at the booth.

A tattooed hand was raised from the crowd and Sean’s heart skipped a beat. It was a guy cosplayed as Zeed the Hound, but not a full fursuit...just ears and tail and...there was a full fursuit Cass the Cat sitting next to him. Was this...Finn? Dreads, tats, piercings, a strong jaw, and piercing green eyes.

God, it was like he had walked right out of Sean’s fantasies.

“I have a question for ya.” That was definitely Finn, no mistaking that voice. “Your comics and art often have ah...free lovin’ people, based more around emotion and personal connections, chemistry. Doesn’t matter about their gender or sex. What’s your inspiration for that, huh?” There were a few excited whispers and whistles from the crowd, but it might as well have just been Sean and Finn there with how the latter’s gaze seemed so concentrated on him.

“W-Well, um, that’s an interesting question.” He flustered, hands playing with the edge of his own mic. “So, I’ve been pretty private about my personal life for a while, but...in actuality I’m bi...or maybe pan.” He admitted nervously, a few more wolf whistles coming from the crowd. “I haven’t really gotten it all figured out yet, but I feel like if I ever did...if I ever had the confidence...I think I’d like to love and...care for people like that. So, unfortunately some of those stories are just bad self-inserts.” He chuckled, met with pleasant laughs from the crowd.

“Thanks for the answer, Gray Wolf, er...Sean.” Finn said with a smile and chuckle that made Sean’s throat tighten. Fuck. Did he mean something by asking that question?

He answered a few more questions after and hung around for a few group selfies before Lyla and Daniel came to fetch him. “Man, it’s already 10 p.m.?” The young Diaz yawned as they packed up the rest of the booth. “I’m ready for sleep, dude.”

“Baby.” Lyla teased.

“Hey!”

“Sean and I will tuck you in, but then we’re heading to the rave in Ballroom E.” Lyla decided, to which Sean groaned.

“I don’t know, I’m kinda tired, too...and...”

“Nope, no way are you backing out of this. Now, c’mon, let’s hurry up so we can change and get there before they give out all the glow sticks!”

 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Daniel was already snoring by the time Sean had decided on a loose pair of basketball and an equally loose, black t-shirt with converse.

“Oh, hell no!” Lyla hissed at him when he came out of the bathroom. “We are going to a RAVE, dude, not the b-ball court.”

“Easy for you, you can just put on a neon pink dress and be set. You look great, by the way.” Sean said smoothly. She did look really cute, with her platform shoes, tight pink dress, and flashy make up and jewelry. He felt a bit like a bum.

“Thanks, Wolf Boy.” She gave him a kind smile. “But that’s not gonna get you out of changing what you’re wearing.” She rummaged around her suitcase, withdrawing a smaller black zippered bag and pushed him back into the bathroom. “Here, put these on...and these...”

She produced a pair of dark, ripped jeans that hugged Sean a bit too tight in, what she described, ‘the right places’, and some black boots. “Okay, you happy?” He sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

“Um, no, not with that t-shirt.”

“Seriously? It’s a plain black t-shirt...”

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Just, close ‘em for me.”

“Fine...weirdo.” He felt a soft, careworn material placed in his hands before he opened his eyes. It was his ‘Wolf Squad’ hoodie. He hadn’t worn it in years, holes having been ripped into the torso and the sleeves torn off after being stained and damaged beyond repair. The emblem was still intact with only some cracking, as was the hood itself. Lyla had patched the holes with high grade fishnet, replacing the sleeves with fishnet as well. “Holy shit...Lyla...I thought I lost this, I...this is awesome...”

“Don’t get all soft on me now, Sean.” She smiled, genuine and sweet. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.” He tossed off the t-shirt, throwing on the repaired hoodie. It fit just right, like it always had. “Thanks, Lyla.”

“You’re welcome, nerd...now...” He began toying with his unruly hair, messing it up even more, before popping open black eyeliner and beginning to frame Sean’s eyes. “Almost done...” She retrieved clear lip gloss from her purse.

“H-Hey...”

“C’mon, your ‘fuck me’ look is almost complete.”

“Hey!” Although he didn’t bother protesting as she pressed the wand to his lips.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

The thumping beat of the music made Sean’s ears ring as soon as they made it into the ballroom. There were hundreds of people, flashing lights, poles, glow sticks (Lyla put two blue glowing wrist bands on her and Sean), and few bars set up.

Lyla tugged on his arm, bringing him towards the bar. “Just one drink, okay? So you can loosen up a bit.”

“Okay.” Sean decided not to argue, but he was more focused on the rhythm of the music, alternating between EDM and techno, the way the vibrations settled into his skin. It had been such an awesome couple of days.

“Here, drink, a shot of tequila each.”

“Kinda racist.” Sean teased.

“Oh my god, shut up.” They tossed back the shots, Sean gasping out as the burn settled in his throat for a moment before traveling into the pit of his stomach.

There were bodies writhing and dancing together everywhere, the thumping bass of the music addictive and contagious. Sean wanted in on it. So he grabbed Lyla and pulled her into the crowd, beginning to dance together.

“Whoa, Sean Diaz! Where did all this boldness come from?” She chuckled, wrapping her arms playfully around them as they danced.

“I guess sometimes I know how to have a good time...” They were silent save for a few chuckles and playful jabs, lost in the music and the bodies around them for several minutes.

That was until Sean felt a bump against his back, gentle hands on his shoulders to steady him. “Sorry about that, sweetie...oh.” The surprised ‘oh’ caused a shiver down to trail up Sean’s spine. No way was it him. Suddenly he felt warm all over.

“Heya!” Cassidy chirped, having ditched the fursuit for jeans and a tank top. “Sean, Lyla...it’s a pleasure to see ya again. In fact, Ms. Lyla...would you give me this dance?” She offered a small wink, to which Lyla took her hand.

“Uh, Lyla...”

“Text me if you need anything, Sean!” She smirked, giving him that goddamn knowing smile as the purple-haired girl tugged her away. Huh. How did he manage to miss those two flirting with each other until now?

“H-Hey...Finn. You look good.” Sean shouted over the thump of the music, the euphoria of earlier replaced with nervous energy of the same high caliber energy.

“Right back at ya. Wanna dance, sweetheart?” Finn shouted back, his sparkling green eyes leveling Sean’s own warm browns. They were so close, face inches apart, their legs almost touching.

“Hell yeah!” Sean found himself answering before he had time to think about it. Fuck it. Yolo. Whatever the hell people said nowadays.

Familiar beats filled the dancefloor of the ballroom, ‘U Got That’, echoed over the speakers as Finn pressed himself against Sean. he gripped firm, lithe muscles as their dancing went from an innocent, almost goofy, bump and grind turned into a shameless gyration of hips and chests. Sean didn’t dare fight it as he felt Finn’s hand sneak down his spine, giving his ass a squeeze.

“Fuck...” He breathed out into Finn’s ear, before wrapping their fingers together, leading him out of the crowd, away from the noise and into a secluded corner of the ballroom. The music wasn’t so loud hear, Sean could actually string together thoughts and words.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I...I took it too far, didn’t I? I thought I was gettin’ signals that musta not been there...” Finn started before, Sean placed both his hands on his shoulders, leaning in for a kiss that was quickly reciprocated.

“I, um...wow.” He blushed red, a hand gently laid against Finn’s chest. “I don’t normally do stuff like this, I mean, I...”

“Hey...hey...no judgment here, sweetie...” Finn brushed back some of his dark hair, folding it behind his ear. “...tell me what you want.”

“You. I...fuck, I want you to take me back to your room, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” Finn smirked, taking the lead as Sean’s heart hammered a million miles a minute.

The door to Finn’s hotel room was barely closed and Sean was kissing him hungrily, moaning as Finn pushed a leg between his thighs. He ground down, gasping out. It felt so good, so natural, and he wanted more. And something about Finn made him feel...safe. They managed to pull apart for a moment, both panting as they gathered their breath.

“I’m a virgin.” Sean managed frankly.

“You serious?” Finn seemed unconvinced, but gave Sean’s jaw a soft kiss in response. “Pretty, talented, sweet thing like you...”

“But I don’t wanna be anymore. Work, low self-esteem, I don’t know why, but...I really, really want to...with you. If you want.”

“Well, damn, sweetie.” Finn stepped back, leading Sean to his bed. “I do want, a whole hell of a lot, but...we take at your pace, okay? And if you wanna stop, let me know.”

“Okay...yes, that sounds good.”

“Can I kiss you here, sweetie?” A tattooed finger traced down Sean’s jawline, to his throat.

“Please...fuck.” Warm lips pressed against his jaw, kissing here and there as arousal grew in the pit of Sean’s stomach, breathing heavier and heavier. It was like something out of his teenage wet dreams, for fuck’s sake.

“Can I touch your thighs...? Your cock?”

“Yes!” Sean gasped, a hot hand slipping into his too goddamn tight jeans, stroking his length. “Damn, Finn. Please...need to take this off...all of it.”

“Gladly.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

That’s how Sean ended up nearly bent in half with his ankles damn near at his ears, being fucked into with the filthiest of sweet words being whispered and panted to him as he tried desperately to control his voice.

“Oh, fuck!” Sean let out a desperate moan, that deep, sweet spot inside of him being struck over and over. He felt his eyes nearly crossing. “God!”

“Heh...you can just call me Finn, honey...” He smirked, before letting out a moan himself. “...so tight, sweetheart, yeah...you look so pretty...making such nice noises for lil’ ol’ me...”

Sean groaned more at that, one hand desperately grabbing at Finn’s ass, another damn near tearing through the below underneath his head. He never imagined it could feel so fucking good, turning his brain to damn near mush.

Finn had been so patient, with revering, caressing hands that explored Sean’s body, coaxing him wet and open with a sinfully long, pierced tongue. And indulged Sean’s own exploration of his body, finding he really liked sucking dick.

“I’m so close...” Sean gasped. “...please, Finn, make me come...”

“Well...” Finn panted into his ear before he licked the shell of it. “...since you asked so nicely.” He echoed his words from earlier, before wrapping a fist around Sean’s length and stroking him in time with his own thrusts.

One. Two. Three. And Sean was seeing stars.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“You both left me to set up the booth by MYSELF!” Daniel huffed out before he took in the weird, self-satisfied smile on his older brother’s face as he slowly sat down behind the table.

“Sorry, enano.” Sean didn’t even feel the least bit embarrassed about wearing the same clothes he had on last night to the last con. He was still in that blissed out, post-orgasm haze of relaxation.

Lyla joined them not long after, a similar smile, complete with wearing Cassidy’s tank top from last night.

Daniel looked at her, ready to complain once more until it hit him that neither of them came back to the hotel room last night. “Oh, ew, ew you guys didn’t-“

“What?”

“Not with each other!” Lyla reassured, laughing as Daniel nearly turned green, expression wretched in disgust.

The day went by similar to the first, although Lyla and Sean exchanged little bits of their nights with each other when Daniel went to get lunch.

As things winded down, two familiar faces made themselves known. Sean flushed as soon as he noticed Finn. Last was amazing, but was it only last night? Sure, Finn and he had exchanged cell numbers, but people came from all over the place to go to conventions. What if he never saw Finn again?

“Hey, all...sweetie.” Finn waved at Sean as he approached the table, Cassidy casually smiling over at Lyla.

“Lyla told us about your unfortunate responsibility of setting up all by yourself this mornin’.” Cassidy addressed Daniel, who let out a slightly annoyed huff, the heat gone once Lyla and Sean paid for his lunch and bought him some Power Bear Merch.

“So, we thought we’d help you take the booth down, if you’ll have us.” Finn suggested, giving Sean a not so subtle look. “And uh...maybe if you guys wouldn’t mind giving Cass and us a lil’ tour of Seattle after the convention?”

“Sure, I should be able to.” Sean answered casually. “How long are you guys staying?”

“That’s the thing...Finn and I moved here last week. We were just lucky to unpack our cosplays in time.”

“R-Really? That’s...awesome.” Sean tried to hide the giddiness in his voice, but failed miserably as Finn plopped down in the extra chair next to him, landing a nice, wet kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Need some fun, goofy AU stuff in this fandom, I think. So...please take this.


End file.
